


Down on my knees

by firebreather15



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Idiots in Love, Jeon Jungkook Is a Tease, Kinky, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Top Jeon Jungkook, choke kink, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreather15/pseuds/firebreather15
Summary: Taehyung and Jeongguk finally have time for themselves after they finish the Wings Tour





	Down on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any mistakes  
> Hope you like it <3

Taehyung should have known better before trying to convince Jeongguk to watch a film that the younger had no interest in when they were alone at the dorm. The others had gone to have dinner together to celebrate the end of the Wings Tour, but Taehyung just wanted to rest and Jeongguk didn’t miss the chance to spend a night alone with his boyfriend.

 

The boys were cuddling on the sofa watching The Maze Runner, well, Taehyung was the one watching the film, at least trying to, it was hard to focus when Jeongguk was playing with his waistband, his thumb sneaking under his sweatpants to rub the v-line there while he leave soft kisses on his neck.

 

Taehyung didn’t make any response under the younger’s touches at first, but it was all too much, he tried not to close his eyes, and moan as the younger started to lick his earlobe, nipping at the skin and playing with his earring with his tongue. 

 

Jeongguk was losing his patience, the more Taehyung ignored him, the less tender he acted. They were not even in the half of the movie when Jeongguk had enough and sank his fingers on the older’s waist and pulled him closer, dry humping his already hard cock against Taehyung’s butt.

 

Taehyung had enough too. The film already forgotten he turned around and crawled over Jeongguk, pinning the younger to the sofa. Jeongguk looked up at him, his eyes dark and hooded, a smirk on his face as he didn’t stop rubbing his gulp.

 

“So greedy ” Taehyung growled as he lean down, locking his lips with the younger, soft moans leaving his mouth as he break apart to breath. But the younger didn’t let him live, he intertwined his fingers on his light gray locks and pulled him closer, crushing his lips down to him, knocking the breath out of older. Taehyung opened his mouth letting the younger sneak his tongue inside, tasting him, sucking at his lower lip when he tried to pull away.

 

Jeongguk ran his fingers from his hair down to his butt, squeezing it, his nails, sinking on the soft fabric of his sweatpants, he wasn’t wearing anything under them and Jeongguk knew that. Taehyung groaned at the pleasure and pulled Jeongguk’s shirt up, sucking at his oversensitive nipple. The younger shivered and bit his lip tasting blood while the older kept drawing circles on the skin with his tongue, feeling his cock throbbing under him.

 

Taehyung locked his eyes with the younger as he kept working on his nipple “I bet I can make you come just like this” He purred.

 

“You have better places to suck honey” Jeongguk teased, raising his eyebrow, his voice had dropped an octave and Taehyung couldn’t do anything but comply.

 

Taehyung kneeled in front of the sofa and helped Jeongguk to shove his pants down, tossing them away, not caring where they landed. They could find that out later.

 

Taehyung licked his lips before running his tongue over the head of his cock, sucking the pre cum before pushing his head down as far as he could, his head bobbing up and down, getting used to tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat.

 

“So who’s the greedy now baby?” Jeongguk growled, pulling the hair of the older out of his face so he could see him as he ate him out.

 

Jeongguk thrusted his hips forward without warning, making the older swallow his full length, choking him as it hit too deep, testing his gag reflex. But Taehyung didn’t protest though, he just took it all in his mouth, tears falling from his eyes as he pressed his lips to make more friction. Taehyung felt light headed, the lack of air making him feel dizzy, but he couldn’t stop, he wanted to taste Jeongguk, let the other boy cum on his mouth, and swallow it all.

 

“Ah baby you are taking my cock so well” Jeongguk groaned, wiping the tears away from his eyes with his thumbs. “Want me to cum and swallow it all like the cock slut you are, don’t you baby?” He snapped, a predatory look in his eyes.

 

Taehyung flinched and hummed, not pulling the cock out his mouth as he did so. The vibration sending a shiver down the younger’s spine. He was close, Taehyung could feel it not only for his words, but because of the constant beating of his thick veins at the base.

 

“So bad you are not gonna get it” Jeongguk said, releasing his cock from the older’s mouth with a pop sound.

 

Taehyung protested but there was nothing he could do. Jeongguk helped him up to climb onto his lap and kissed him hard, licking the inside of his mouth aggressively. He turned so he was now pinning Taehyung on the sofa while they kissed, his lips raw and swollen after the blowjob.

 

Jeongguk was the one who break the kiss this time, grabbing Taehyung’s fingers and placing them on his mouth. Jeongguk licked his digits in the most pornographic way possible without losing the eye contact. Taehyung gasped as he watched, he felt his blood going south, he wanted to explode, he wanted Jeongguk to fuck him hard just there, until he lose his consciousness. He was sure Jeongguk knew it. After all these years together by no means he could miss the lust on his eyes. The other boy was just making time, bring him to the edge until he was a needy mess. It won’t be the first time and it won’t definitely be the last one either. 

 

When Jeongguk was sure that the older’s fingers were wet enough with his own saliva he took them off his mouth and got up. “Prep yourself until I come back will you?” Jeongguk leaned on him, placing his fingers under his chin, forcing him to look up. 

 

Taehyung nodded and Jeongguk kiss him softly, whispering “Good boy” before walking away, heading to his room.

 

Taehyung shove his sweatpants down and leaned on the sofa, spreading his legs, one resting on the floor and the other one on the back cushions. He closed his eyes and started rubbing his rim with his middle finger, pushing in half of it carefully, hissing at the feeling. He wasn’t used to touch himself unless he was sex deprived whenever Jeongguk spent his holidays without him. The last time had been around half a year, when he went with Jimin to Tokyo, and they have made facetime sex. The memory of him, laying on this same sofa, fingering himself while jeongguk watched, jerking himself off, made his whole body tremble.

 

He pushed another finger, moaning Jeongguk’s name like a prayer. He didn’t know why was taking him so long come back, he was desperate, he needed something to fill him up  _ now _ .

  
  


“Having fun baby boy?” Jeongguk’s deep voice woke him up from his reverie.

 

He looked up at him as he walked towards him, a bottle of lube and a small box on his hand. He took a minute to appreciate the show that was put in front of him. He smiled, like the devil. Taehyung bit his lower lip in anticipation. 

 

“Close your eyes” Jeongguk commanded as he crawled up on top on him.

 

Jeongguk grabbed his arms and pulled them over his head. Taehyung opened his eyes at the click sound of the handcuffs that Jeongguk was locking on his wrist. A sudden fear run through his veins, they had never tried to do that and Taehyung wasn’t sure if he would be able to enjoy being fucked without having any chance to move or touch the other boy as he did so.

 

Jeongguk notice he was tense so his next words came out softly, reassuring him in a way only he was able to. “Don’t worry baby, we have the safeword okay? Just relax” He caressed his cheek fondly, before leaving a butterfly kiss on his nose.

 

The younger boy poured a disgusting amount of lube on his hole and smiled when he noticed he had stretched himself out just enough to take his dick without effort. He spread the remaining lube on his throbbing cock and pressed the tip against his entrance. 

 

Jeongguk pulled just the head inside a few times, teasing him painfully.

 

“Please daddy” Taehyung whined “I need your cock now,  _ please _ ” He was desperate, after having to touch himself he felt more needy than ever. In other circumstances he would have pushed the other boy until he bottomed out, but there was nothing he could do being handcuffed.

 

“Begging already huh? You are such a needy slut” Jeongguk laughed, teasing him once again.

 

“Yeah I’m a needy slut, but just for you daddy” Taehyung cried out, his voice cracking, his hips moving upwards in a failing attempt to have more contact.

 

“Mmm just for me baby” Jeongguk said as he bottomed out in one thrust, followed by another one, faster and deeper, if that was possible.

 

“F-fuck ah Gguk... fuck” Taehyung screamed while Jeongguk fucked him faster, his whole body burning, he wanted to touch him so bad, dig his nails on his toned back, and pull him down, but all he could do was meet his thrusts with the few strength he had without a point of support.

 

Jeongguk changed his position, now laying down on top of him, folding him in half to reach deeper. He seemed not to have enough since he clutched his shoulders to pull him down to his cock with every thrust. It was too much. Too much friction. Too much painful pleasure.  Jeongguk could be the sweetest boy on earth, treating him like a prince, bringing him breakfast in the morning, and cuddling him at night until he fell asleep, but when it came to sex it was like a whole new person, he could fuck him until he cried and not stop unless he use the safeword.

 

“Fuck baby you are so good, so good for me” Jeongguk breathed, his nails raking through his hair, tugging at the sweaty locks, forcing him to look at him while he fucked him.

 

His whines were filling the room, he was too loud, he always was. But it was impossible not to be when Jeongguk was wrecking him without mercy, hitting his prostate with every thrust, losing his rhythm as his orgasm approached.

 

“I-I… Fuck… Don’t stop” Taehyung growled, his eyes dark and full of tears, his breath hitching.

 

“Not gonna” Jeongguk moaned and wrapped his right hand over his throat, making enough pressure to choke the older without it being too dangerous.

 

Taehyung couldn’t move, couldn’t moan, couldn’t do anything but take what Jeongguk gave him. He felt light-headed, the lack of air, making him dizzy. He just stared at the younger boy on top of him, his hair wet in sweat and plastered to his forehead. The muscles of his arm standing out as he squeezed his neck. He wanted to speak, but only incomprehensible noises came out of his mouth. He felt his whole body numb.

 

He came with a muffled groan, his back arching, his toes curling. Jeongguk released the grip on his neck and came too, the feeling of his walls clenching around his cock too strong to bear. He rode through his orgasm before pulling away, collapsing over Taehyung. 

 

Both were breathing hard, their skin pasted together because of the sweat and cum. It was gross, but Taehyung didn’t care, he just wanted to stay there. 

 

He was so lost in himself that he didn’t notice that Jeongguk was no longer there, that his handcuffs were gone as well as the clothes that were scattered on the floor. He was confused but too tired to get up and look for his missing boyfriend.

 

Jeongguk entered the living room not longer after.

 

“Come on baby, bath time” Jeongguk placed soft kisses all over Taehyung’s face as he picked him up bridal style and headed to the bathroom.

 

The bath was full of bubbles, aromatic candles all around it. His boyfriend was a sweetheart.

 

“Are you okay baby?” Jeongguk asked as he hugged him from the back, leaving soft kisses on his shoulder.

 

“Tired but fine” He said as he rested his head on the crook of the younger’s neck, closing his eyes.

 

“I love you” The younger whispered to his ear, rubbing his nose against his nape in the most fondly way he could.

 

“I love you too” Taehyung turned around and kissed him, this time there was no rush, no desperation, no lust, just love, love in the most genuinely way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me


End file.
